1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an improvement in engines of the type employing a rotary valve which feeds laterally disposed cylinders and pistons.
2. Prior Art
The internal combustion engine of the present invention differs in significant regard from prior conventional internal combustion engines of the two stroke cycle and four stroke cycle types. However, certain terminology developed with reference to such previously known engines is of value in clarifying the operation of the engine of this invention.
The motion of a piston operatively connected to a crankshaft has given rise to such terminology as “top dead center” (TDC) and “bottom dead center” (BDC) positions of a piston. Top dead center position refers to a position of the piston, connecting rod and crankshaft in which the axis of rotation of the crankshaft and the axis of pivotal connection of the connecting rod with the piston and the crankshaft are aligned while the piston is at its furthest distance from the center of the rotation of the crankshaft. Bottom dead center is the position in which the axis of rotation and pivotal movement are aligned while the piston is in its position of most close approach to the center of rotation of the crankshaft. Another term used in a conjunction with conventional internal combustion engines is “displacement” meaning the volume swept by a piston in one stroke.
Prior engines are described hereinafter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,960 issued March 2001 discloses an engine wherein air passes through the center of the shaft. Exhaust and intake air paths are through opposite ends of the shaft. A common crank is at center of the cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,342 issued November 2006 discloses an engine in which air passes radially across the rotary valve constructed of 2 collinear tubes. Separate air paths exist for intake and exhaust.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,077 issued October 1978 shows rotating valve porting concept. U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,795 issued August 2010 shows a rotary cylinder sleeve and flap cylinder side valve.
While there have been many improvements in the internal engine, there remains a need for more efficient and powerful engine. Further, improvements of flow intake and combustion efficiency are needed.